Talk:AIF/@comment-32153776-20160606022309/@comment-10905876-20160705222513
AIF High Command Bunker, Neviston- Officer: "Admiral, the defense sats have disabled six enemy heavies." Hodston: "Good, send my compliments to Defense Station Command. Is the Sword ready, or is she still out of the action?" Officer: "Checking now sir. She's still at Telos loading missiles. Also sir, the Enterprise is reporting ready, shall I have her sent in?" Hodston: "Yes, and have her gather any mothballed ships in her sector before arriving. We can fill out their crews with Sentinel drones. And get me a corvette ready, I plan to meet the Enterprise and take direct command." Officer: "Yes sir, there is a Swiftsurf class ready now." -In orbit- "Scratch six heavies!" "Bravo Commodore, they're scrambling after that attack!" "Engines restored, retunring to formation." "Reactor destabilized, abandoning ship." "Squadron Gamma Hydra, lock S-foils in attack position! We've got bogies at the defense sats." "Launching more Crossfire squadrons, gunners watch your fire!" From several carriers involved in the battle, squadrons of P-300s launch to deal with the Protoss fighters. The high perforce craft split their wings, warming up their high powered lasers as they go in. The Crossfire''s are highly maneuverable in space, having been designed to counter agile Sith TIEs, and sport four podded impulse engines. Meanwhile, the point defense lasers on the ODPs open fire, devastating the first groups of incoming fighters. Pilots of the fighters also see that there are several squadrons of P-300s coming their way. The fleet gets a warp vector on the cruiser group, which have warped to a Lagrange point to reload and regroup. Their systems also detect a large number of incoming ships, most of them small and coming from a point in the interstellar void. The ships exit warp, it is the second ''Ascendant Justice class battleship AIF Enterprise, along with an eclectic fleet of older ships from the mothball fleet. 100 Paris class frigates, 200 Simulacrum class frigates, and 100 or so assorted vanilla warships. The ships take up an attack formation off of an unoccupied flank of the Protoss fleet. The ships equipped with MACs open fire, while the Enterprise and the Simulacrum''s open up with their main lasers. Meanwhile, a group of ten ''Swiftsurf class gunships climbs for orbit from Neviston, their engines producing an almost blinding glow due to their high power setting. -Ground battle- In the bunkers, the clones make a fatal mistake in using rockets. As they launch the rockets, the methane ignites, generating a searing fireball that kills the clones. The floor of the next level caves in, injuring the troops waiting there, and the tunnels leading in are collapsed by the explosions. Medics move in to treat the wounded, while the other marines prepare for additional attacks. In the bunker where gas wasn't used, the rockets blast through the barricades, and the clones find themselves facing a withering hail of fire from the defending marines. (note, the bunkers that used methane are completely disabled from the internal explosions, however not all of the bunkers used that.) "General Craxton, enemy fighters inbound." Craxton: "Tell all walkers to activate their triple A guns, I don't want our advance impeded." "Yes sir." The walkers activate their AAA guns as the fighters get in range, downing a considerable number. However, several do manage to strove long enough to deploy their cables, tangling the legs of several walkers. "Major Harwell, the legs are tangled in some kind of wire!" Harwell: "All stop, stabilize us before we topple." "All stop aye." Harwell: "Deploy damage control crews, have them use blow torches to cut us free. Radio General Craxton that we will be delayed." On the command decks of several walkers, similar scenarios play out. Most walkers are merely immobilized, however some do collapse before they can stop. The artillery does cause damage, but the huge lumbering machines continue onward, their heavy armor protecting them. With some of the artillery being behind hills, missiles are launched from the walkers, hitting them from above. Craxton: "Radio those IKAF bast*rds at that we need more air cover!" "Sir, they say that their fighters are already busy with other fighters." Craxton: "Damn them! Intensify anti air fire!" In the skies above, the IKAF fighters continue to dogfight the Protoss aircraft. With their superior speed and maneuverability compared to the spacecraft, they are taking a considerable toll on the attackers. Meanwhile, hundreds of P-118s and ''Hurricane II''s fly in from various airfields. The strike craft attack the Protoss armored vehicles, bombing the tank destroyers and blasting through the ranks of artillery and tanks with heavy lasers. Squadrons of older P-99As help escort them, and make their own bombing runs. The hovertanks continue to pess home their attack on the artillery, until many are ordered back. The tanks and infantry withdraw to more defensible positions closer to the city and within, ceding the countryside to the Protoss for the time being. Word is sent to the commanders present that reinforcements are on their way, and they dig in to defend at the latest line of defense. In the city of Norrisburgh, evacuations of civilians has begun, with emergency repairs to the city's electrical grid allowing for emergency broadcasts to begin. Already the population is lower than usual, many having been killed or moved away due to German air raids.